Pokemon Harem Love Story
by Heroine052xy
Summary: Elisabeth aka Elisa Ketchum was returned back to Pallet Town. The seven boys will developed crush and feelings for her and a harem rivalry will happened.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Pokemon Fanfict story. It was the combination of both anime series and video games. Also, brand new characters I created. Instead of Ash as the main protagonist, I make a new protagonist which is the cousin of Ash in which I named Elisa. Also, I included the male protagonists from the video games who will be the her new harem love interests.

Note - This is a fictional story only. Read and Enjoy.

Chapter 1 - Meet Elisa, Ash's Cousin

In Pallet Town in Kanto Region, there was a young lady who had walked in the road , carrying a backpack and she has a pokemon on her shoulder, similar to Ash. She wears the same hat and it has long black hair and she wears the same outfit as Ash did. Her name was Elisabeth or by her nickname Elisa who wanted to wiling to take the footsteps of her cousin, Ash to become the number one Pokemon master. She has her starter Pokemon named Raichu. She continued walking through to the laboratory of Professor Oak, Ash's adviser and her teacher

Meanwhile at the Oak's laboratory, the gym leaders who also the former companions of Ash: Brock, Cilan and Clemont, who were waiting for the arrival of Elisa

" Are you sure that she was the cousin of Ash? " Clemont asked

" Of course it is. She have the same attitude as Ash does but she was quite little taller than him. " Brock stated

" I was wondering what kind of pokemon she had. Don't you think it has the same pokemon as Ash did have? " Cilan said

" I'm not really sure maybe we should find out when she arrives here. " Brock said

" I can't wait for this " Cilan said, in excitement

That when, the seven boys arrived in

" Hey! What are you guys talking about? " Red asked

" His cousin will be arrived here today. " Brock said

" His cousin? What it looks like? Is it is a boy? " Ethan asked

" No, it was a girl. " Cilan said

" A girl? " Nate shocked in surprised

" So what she looks like? " Hilbert asked

" You will find out when you see her coming. " Brock said

" Man, I'm so getting excited. I wanted to have a dream girl of my life. " Lucas said, in a sweet mood

" Haven't you have a dream girl, don't you? " Calem asked

" No, I haven't. I hope destiny brought together. " Lucas said

But Brendan was not in a mood

" Is something wrong? " Brock asked

" Don't tell me that you are sick? " Ethan asked

" No, I'm not. " Brendan said

" Then why you not in a mood like that, you supposed to be excited that his cousin will arrived soon. " Red asked

" It was just nothing. " Brendan said

The six stunned on what he had said

" Why you mean nothing? " Nate asked

" Hold on... Are you daydreaming again? " Calem asked

" No, it wasn't that. " Brendan said

Clemont whispered to Brock, said " I think there is something wrong with Brendan. I think he was started to acting strange. "

" I don't know either. I think he was in a bad day today or something. " Brock said

" I think it he was in love or being love struck, I suppose. " Cilan said

That when, Elisa was finally arrived in along with Professor Oak

" Oh, there are you everybody. I would like to introduced Elisa or her real name Elisabeth. She was the cousin of Ash. She was on footsteps to become the number one Pokemon master just like him. " Prof Oak said as he introduced her to them

" It was so nice to meet you, everyone. My cousin Ash told me that I want to spend my time as a pokemon trainer. " Elisa greeted them

" You are a Pokemon trainer? How many years you have been trained with your pokemon?" Clemont asked

" Actually for ten years. " Elisa said

" Ten years,huh? That's sounds cool. " Cilan said

" Who was your first pokemon anyway? " Clemont asked

" My first starter Pokemon was Raichu, I first received from Professor Oak when I started my journey. " Elisa said

" Amazing! You have a Raichu. I think it was evolved from Pikachu, right? Just the same as Ash did. He has him on his shoulder and he dislikes pokeballs. " Brock stated

" You are the former companions of my cousin, right? " Elisa asked

" Yep we are, actually we are the gym leaders of the respective regions. My name is Brock, I'm the gym leader of Kanto and a pokemon expert. " Brock said as he introduced himself

" My name is Cilan, I'm the gym leader of Unova and a top pokemon connoisseur. " Cilan said

" My name is Clemont, I'm the gym leader of Kalos and a technological machines expert. " Clemont said

" I see. Ash told me everything about your past journeys with him. " Elisa said

" Thanks, so how he was in Alola Region anyway? " Brock asked

" He was on the fifth battle of the fifth trial captain. " Elisa said

" Ash was very skillful when it comes to Pokemon battles. " Clemont said

" So... did you born here in Kanto? " Cilan asked

" Yes, I am. I was born after my cousin's birthday. My mom was a famous pokemon expert just you but she didn't returned back when I grown up. So my father bring me here in Pallet Town, to stay with my cousin and Aunt Delia. " Elisa said

" So that why you are little older than him." Clemont said

" Of course, he and I were true cousins. Right, Raichu? " Elisa said

" Rai! Rai! " Raichu replied

" So anyway, do you have the same pokemon as Ash did? " Brock asked

" Of course but in different genders. " Elisa said

" I see " Brock uttered

Then they noticed the seven pokeboys were not in a mood, staring at her

" Uh, guys? Hello! " Cilan said, trying to snapped them out

" And who them are? " Elisa asked

" These are the boys from the respective regions. Their names are Red, Ethan, Brendan, Lucas, Hilbert, Nate and lastly Calem. They are professional trainers. " Brock said

" I see. " Elisa uttered

" Rai... " Raichu said, embarrassed

"Will you cut it out? " Elisa told him

Cilan is trying to snapped them out until Brendan stepped in, nervously

" Hi there. " Brendan said , greeted her in a nervous expression

" Hi there too " Elisa said, greeted him

" You must be Elisa, right? My name is Brendan. I'm came from Hoenn Region. " Brendan said, as he introduced himself to her

" Nice to meet you, Brendan. " Elisa said

" You too " Brendan said with a smile

But the other boys are already enraged in fire that Brendan was the first one to talk to her. The gym leaders even Professor Oak tried to calmed them down

" Come on, it was not time for enraging yourselves. You must introduced yourselves at dinner time. " Professor Oak told them

" Just let Brendan be, he was a nice gentleman. " Brock said

And the six boys were in grumpy expressions

" Let see who is the first " Red said

" Yeah, me too. " Ethan said

" I won't let my dream girl goes to anyone else except me. " Lucas said

" I will be the one who goes first to hang out with her. " Hilbert said

" Yeah, no one to get near to her. " Nate said

" She can't never stole from me. " Calem said

" Guys, take a easy. It was not time to be jealous one another. Just be patient, right? " Elisa said

" Sure thing do " Brendan said

" We have to be fair, okay? " Elisa asked, with a wink

The six boys were act romantic of what she said

" I can't believe it. " Red said

" Me too " Calem said

" That the most loving question I ever heard. " Lucas said

" Okay, we will be patient to you, Miss Ketchum. " Nate said

" Okay then, let's have a dinner time. " Elisa said with a smile

Then everyone were walked to the dinner room. Brendan was keep smiling at her but Calem was in enraged in anger.

To Be Continued... Chapter 2 - 1st Day, Red


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - 1st Day, Red

In the first chapter, the Pokeboys met Elisabeth (Elisa for short), Ash's cousin for the very first time, upon her arrival in Pallet Town. The boys developed infatuated on her but they are too shy to talk to her except for Brendan, steps in, greeted her in a polite manner, caused the other boys are in jealous in rage towards him but Professor Oak and the gym leaders stop their argument. So instead they will joined for dinner tonight.

 _Red's POV (Point of View)_

When I met her for the very first time, I got my guts on her, realized that she was the cousin of the greatest Pokemon master in the whole world. During dinner time, I was sat on the first seat, despite that Elisa told us to be fair from before. When we eat together, I keep looking at her, the charming smile, laughter and her gentle side that I couldn't imagine but I think someday that I will be her first boyfriend in the whole world however my imagination was stopped by Calem, who had spank my head

" What are you daydreaming of, Red? " Calem asked

" It was just nothing at all. " I said, turned my face away, in a grumpy expression

" Don't tell me that you are already in love to h-? " Brock asked in surprise and he covered his mouth with both hands

" What?! " I shocked in surprise and my face turned full red

However, Brendan developed jealous towards to me

" _Let's see what you going through with... Red, No one can ever steal my pretty secret admirer to anyone... never._ " he thought on his mind

" Are you okay, Brendan? I guess you acting weird? " Ethan asked, wondering

" Nothing. I was just thinking something. " Brendan replied

" So.. how was your journey anyway, Elisa? " Professor Oak asked

" Seems great and fun. I called up to Ash about my experiences across from every regions. " Elisa said

" So.. which region did you prefer is the best? " Cilan asked

The other boys are began to paused for a moment when they wanted to wait for her reply in which region she prefer except for me , was keeping smiling at her.

" _I think she will answered Kanto.. because she and I were belong together here... for real._ " I thought

Everyone were waiting for her response.

" I have to think about that later. " Elisa said

The boys tumbled down from their chairs, making the others wondered except for me, facing at her.

" Why not? " I asked

" It was because... I was been too curious for now. I will thinked the right answer as soon as I can do. " Elisa replied

" Oh, I guess. " I said

" Why you didn't want to tell us in which region did you prefer? " Clemont asked, wondering

" You looks exactly like Ash did. " Brock said

" Yeah, you got the point. I think you will take a rest for the night. You have been exhausted from your long journey. " Professor Oak told her

" Thanks a lot, professor. " Elisa said with a smiling expression

" You're welcome. " Professor Oak said

When she smiles, my heart began to beat more faster that I could imagine with that I had fall in love to her at first sight. It looks like a fate to me that I wanted to meet my only girl of my dreams.

 _No One POV (Point of View)_

After dinner, All the boys went to their respective homes except for Red, who wanted to talk to Elisa in private conversation. He was very excited that he wanted to express his hidden feelings for her despite they are both came from Kanto. His rival, Blue noticed his mood.

" What's bothered in your mind, Red? " Blue asked

" I guess I wanted to talked with Elisa tonight. " Red replied

" You mean the cousin of the famous Pokemon master, Ash Ketchum? " Blue asked him again, confusing

" Yes, I want to tell to her about what I feel for her. " Red said in a romantic expression

" Wait.. you had fall in love to her so quickly?! " Blue reacted, dropping his newspaper on the floor and he asked him " Are you nuts, Red? Are you out of your mind? You are already fall in love from the very start. What if there is someone who likes her, a better looking man instead of you? That's going to be a love triangle fight. "

Red walks out from his room and he turned to Blue and said " I don't care of what you just said. No one can able to steal my dream girl from anyone else. No one! " and he continued walking out, making Blue was so curious about his rival's feelings for Elisa

At the outside of Professor Oak's lab, Elisa took cared of her Pokemons that she had been raised for long years since her cousin, Ash had left to become a Pokemon master. Among of them was the fire-winged type, Charizard was standing beside her.

" You looks so great, Charizard. After those years that I raised you so well. " "Elisa said, tapping her hand on Charizard's head

That when, Red approached her and Elisa was surprise in reaction.

" Oh, it was just you, Red. Why are you doing here? Are you not going home? " Elisa asked

" Well as you can see, Elisa... I wanted to talked with you for a moment. " Red said in a shy expression

" You wanted to talked with me? Well then, it was okay for me. " Elisa said

" It does? " Red asked

The two toured around at the outside of the laboratory. As they keeped talked in conversation, they developed a close attraction to each other. Later, they ride on their Charizards because they both like fire type pokemons.

" Wohoo!! this is so fun. " Red yelled

" I guess you are good in riding in your Charizard. " Elisa said

" Because I was fond of fire type pokemon. I raised him very well since he was Charmander. " Red said

" I see about that. I never thought you like red ones. " Elisa said, making her face blushed slightly

" Besides, that was my favorite color. That's gave the courage, bravery, passion and even that.. love. " Red said in a lovely expression

" Hold on.. are you never been in love from before? " Elisa asked him curiously

" No, since I met you.. I realized that I feel that I couldn't fall in love to a young trainer lady just like you. Totally.. I was very shy when I talk to girls. Now, I been realized that I was in love to you from the very start when I saw you because we are been lived in the same place. " Red stated

" same place? What are you talking about? " Elisa asked, confusing

Red turned to her and said, holding her hand " We are both lived here in Kanto Region. "

" You live here too? " Elisa asked

" Of course. That's the reason why I fell in love to you because you are lived here in Kanto Region. I never realized that it could happen that way... I met a young lady just like you. " Red said

" Oh, I get it now. We are both lived here. " Elisa said

That a moment, they looked at each other, in a romantic expression.

" Elisa, you are truly my light of my life. I couldn't realized that a young trainer like you.. that could accept the feelings of others... including me. " Red said

" I understand of what you have feel for me. You are such a great Pokemon trainer just like you. " Elisa said with a smile

Red became blushed in full red on his face about what she had just said to him. After that, they went back to their respective homes.

" Are you going home now? " Elisa asked

" Of course, Blue was waiting for me. I think he will get mad if I going home late. " Red said

" Okay, meet again tomorrow? " Elisa requested

Red smiled and answered " I will. Take care of yourself, Elisa. " , waving his hand at her

" You too " Elisa said, did the same way as he did

And Red left out of the house. As he walked to his home, he placed his hand on his chest, feeled his heart beating so faster and he believes that Elisa had accepted his feelings for her.

" _I never realized that she accepted my feelings for her... Is this a feeling of love?_ " he thought

Continued walking through his home. On the other hand, Brendan was hiding behind the tree, heard the whole scene, was enraged that Red had already fall in love to Elisa.

" _No one can able to stole my secret admirer Elisa from me... No one.. even you Red. You will never beat me that much. I will be the one to be her true boyfriend._ " he thought on himself and he walks away from the scene

But he didn't know that Calem, was watching him at the rooftop, was also jealous enraged to him.

" _I can't let you to stole my childhood sweetheart away from me because I will be the one to be her right boyfriend. It will never let that happen, especially you, Brendan. You will never win against me._ " he thought

And he walks out from the scene.

On the other hand at the road, Ethan was walking alone, was been cornered by some thugs, who had attempted to steal his items. He tried to fight them off but he was defenseless and he called for help.

" Somebody help me!! " he shouted

A second later, A flash of thunderbolt strike at the thugs. Ethan turned his back and he was surprised that Elisa came to his rescue, along with her Raichu.

" Elisa! You came here to rescued me. " Ethan said in excitement

" Who are you anyway? " a thug member asked

" Leave this young man alone or else I will beat you in a Pokemon battle. " Elisa said

And she released her pokeball, making Ethan wondered

" Is she trying to... " he thought

She throwed her Pokeball in a quick dash.

" **I CHOOSE YOU!!** " she yelled

 **What her Pokemon will be she released with?**

 **Find Out In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 3 -** **2nd Day, Ethan**

 **Don't Miss It!**


End file.
